Duo Maxwell POV Collection
by AngelWing1
Summary: Collection of my Duo Maxwell POV's
1. Reflections

~~~~ Reflections ~~~~  
~~~ A Duo Maxwell POV ~~~  
  
By : Angel_Wing  
  
  
Darkness ... ever shrouded in it,am I.  
Many say I am a demon that has no heart,just a craving for blood and destruction.  
I pass by people each day,that stare at me with fear.  
Yes,I am the one know for taking lives in battle,  
it was those that wanted to fight me,taking their own lives.  
  
I don't enjoy fighting nor the bloodshed it causes,I only fight for peace,  
and to avenge those I held dear to me ...   
Father Maxwell ... Sister Helen ... Solo ...  
they all died because of war-hungry people.  
  
I became the God of Death that day of AC 187.  
Ever since then,I have trained myself to be stronger,I made myself learn not to cry  
when I needed to,it only makes me weak when I do.  
  
Strange,I sound like Heero now ... the Perfect Soldier ... no,I am not  
completly emotionless like he is.  
I want a normal life like most,a life of peace and love.  
  
My childhood was complete darkness and lonliness ...  
I want to make sure no one suffers like I did ... and I swear to God himself,  
to never let my children suffer like that.  
Children ... will I ever find the right woman to have my family with?  
Is she out there somewhere,waiting for me?  
  
Will I meet her,will she really be the one?Will she be my destined Angel?  
God,please guide me now ... through all this inner pain I feel ...  
Please show me my path once more ...  
  
Give me strength to continue on,no ... I know you will.  
Father Maxwell taught me all about you when I was a small boy.  
Yes,I was a trouble maker,but he said I was a gift from you.  
Is it true?Am I really a gift from you Heavens?  
  
I look up at the stars every night,wondering if I am an Angel of Heaven,or a Demon from Hell.  
In battle,I know for sure I am the God of Death,for all around me die or get hurt.  
How can I be an Angel,Father Maxwell?Where are you when I need you?  
  
My cross that hangs around my neck,tucked safely against my heart,seems to shine,  
and I know you are watching me always.  
  
As I walk past more people,a little girl looks up at me with wide eyes.  
I look down at her,wondering why she has interest in me.  
She just smiles at me and hands me a flower,before running off.  
I look at the flower in my slim fingers,it is as pure as the first snow of winter.  
Why did she give me something so beautiful?  
  
I turn to find her,but she is gone from sight.  
My heart feels as if it has been lightened,and for the first time in weeks,I smile.  
I see myself in the window of the building beside me,a slight glow outlines my body.  
A reflection ... if I am a Demon,how can I have such a pure looking reflection ...  
  
  
~Note from Angel_wing;  
Yet another Duo Maxwell POV!  
He's my fave pilot,so I tend to write deep things about him.  
This is based on his life,from his POV.  
Enjoy,minna-san!  
  
Love,  
~*Angel_Wing   
Gundam Wing is (R) Sunrise,Bandai,Sotsu Agency 


	2. Lost Child

Shinigami,is what I call myself ...  
But deep inside,I know I am not the demon called Death ...  
I grew up alone,a lost child in a war torn world ...  
Am I really a demon?Or am I just a Fallen Angel?  
In this time of war,all I am able to do is bring death to those fools of Oz.  
Is that my destiny?What is the destiny of a lost child,from a war torn world ...  
If it were'nt for Father Maxwell and Sister Helen of the Maxwell Church,I might have become a true child of Death.  
They taught me to belive in God,and that he is my guardian,no matter what others call me.  
With that faith inside my heart,locked away from sight,I know one day,I will no longer be a Lost Child.  
I will find my Angel,to share my world ...  
no longer a Lost Child of a war torn world.  
  
~A Duo Maxwell POV  
  
By : Angel_Wing 


	3. Shinigami

~~~~ Shinigami ~~~~  
~~~ A Duo Maxwell POV ~~~  
  
By : Angel_Wing  
  
  
Shinigami ......   
  
I have been know by that name for what seems like,ages.  
Am I truely that name?  
Am I really Shinigami?  
  
I look outside at the barren night on L2,my home colony,as far as I know.  
A cold breeze blows past my face,and I don't even flinch at it's chill.  
The wind seems to meld into my body,joining the already cold feeling deep inside my heart.  
  
My chestnut-brown hair flows freely,out of it's usual braid,against my back,giving a more  
angelic look to my body.  
Angelic?Yeah right.How am I,Angelic?  
  
I smirk lightly and look down at the gold cross hanging from my neck,that rests on my  
shirt-less chest,gleaming in the moonlight.  
Memories of a nearly forgotten childhood flow through my mind,as I smile softly.  
  
"Father Maxwell ...... Sister Helen ...... to think of all the times you told me,I was a child  
of God,one of his many angels."  
How can I be an angel though?  
My hands are so stained with the blood of so many innocent people ......  
  
I sit on the edge of my bed,my hands hang between my knees in thought,  
as I think of all those innocent lives,destroyed by my own hands.  
"What do you think of me now,Father,Sister?Am I trulley an Angel now?"  
I ask,looking down at my shaking hands,that slowly clench.  
  
Images of blood flowing from my hands go through my mind,to pool at my bare feet.  
My eyes widen as my mind gives me these images.  
"All those lives ...... all those children ...... killed by my hand because of this damn war!"  
  
I cry out in confusion,my voice echoes through the night,carried on the silent breeze.  
Tears well up in my violet-eyes,but I hold them back.  
"Boys don't cry ...... especially,Shinigami ......"  
  
My breathing increases slightly in anger at OZ,my body trembles in slight fear of crying.  
"I can't cry ...... I won't cry!"  
  
A feeling I've never felt before,envelopes my body,soothing it gently.  
"Nani?"  
I ask,feeling someone embrace me gently,even though I am alone.  
  
"Even boys cry sometimes ...... Duo"  
A soft,female voice whispers to me,I look down to see a small,young woman my age,holding me  
in her arms.  
  
"You don't know me,why should I beleive you?!"  
  
Her hand comes up to my lips,as if calming me from releasing everything at once.  
"I know you,beleive me,I know you more than you think."  
She looks up at me with deep-brown eyes,framed by light brown bangs.  
  
My heart,feels a strange feeling come from this girl,no,young woman before me.  
"Who are you?"  
I ask with a calmer voice.  
  
"You will know soon,I cannot tell you anymore about that."  
"Please,I need to--"  
  
She silences me with her lips covering mine gently,giving me renewed strength.  
My eyes slowly flutter closed as I feel a warm sensation flow through my body.  
  
She pulls away from me,her hand lingers on my cheek a moment.  
"Sayonara,for now,Duo ......"  
With that,she fades from sight,like a dream.  
  
"Who was she?"  
I ask in somewhat shock,and a soft blush on my cheeks,as I begin to smile.  
"I'll meet her someday ......"  
  
With images of her still in my mind,I lay down on my bed,and sleep peacefully for the first time  
in many years,that night.  
  
  
  
~Note from Angel_Wing;  
  
Konnichiwa minna!  
Here's a third Duo POV to add to my collection.  
The girl in this is a created character of mine,I plan on using her in a fic  
when Duo meets her,I'm not sure yet.  
Actually,it's up to you if I should write it or not.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this,it took me five minutes to write,so it may not make sense to most of you.  
Gomen ^^;;;  
  
Ja for now,minna-chan!  
  
Love,  
~~Angel_Wing  



End file.
